vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sigmund Freud (Super Science Friends)
|-|Episode 6 Design= |-|Regular Design= Summary Sigmund Freud is a member of the Super Science Friends, a group of scientists from various time periods turned superheroes under the wing of William Churchill to fight off Adolph Hitler and his armada of robot Nazis. Freud's status as a scientist is jokingly questioned, although his powers are among the most potent on the team. He has various mind-affecting abilities that all relate to sexual thoughts, reflective of Freud's personality himself. He looks for a sex-related answer to any personal or even scientific question, relating nearly everything to attraction towards one's mother or female hysteria. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-B Name: Sigmund Freud Origin: Super Science Friends Gender: Male Age: Presumably 60s or 70s Classification: Human, Psychologist, "Scientist" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Limited only to sexual thoughts and desires. He was able to overpower the combined unconscious minds of the entire city of London as well as Carl Jung, who had previously constructed a mental landscape encompassing an entire amusement park. This can also be used to send recipients into madness), Can amplify his abilities by snorting crack, Limited Dream Manipulation with Jung's machine, Psychometry, Acausality (Type 1. Unaffected by paradoxes he and the Science Friends cause while time-traveling), Portal Creation/Time Travel with the Science Mobile, Resistance to Radiation (Generally unaffected by Curie's radioactive blasts even when they're near him) | All previous abilities, Power Nullification (Dispersed attacks from Jung), Energy Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb energy and enhance himself from the sexual thoughts of others), Shapeshifting, Flight Attack Potency: Street level (Casually snapped human necks) | City Block level (Effortlessly defeated Carl Jung, who had created an entire Amusement Park and Colosseum with the minds of London's unconscious, and used all said energy to defend himself from Freud) Speed: Subsonic (Capable to fighting enemies that could react to Tesla's electricity) | Unknown (Reacted to blasts of energy fired by Jung) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Unknown Durability: Large Building level (Took casual attacks from Shiva alongside the other Science Friends) | City Block level (Blocked attacks from Jung) Stamina: Average | Very High (Wasn't showing any signs of being tired throughout his exploration of the Science Friends' dreams, as well as his fight with Jung) Range: Several dozen meters with mental attacks | Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted. Should be comparable to the Real Life Freud, as he has the same scientific achievements, although he isn't considered as a peer to the other members of his team in intelligence Weaknesses: His mind and empathic manipulation can only affect one's sexual thoughts or desires. Goes insane by the events of 2099 | Needs to power his abilities with sexual thoughts Key: Base | Dream Freud Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Dream Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Elders Category:Comedy Characters Category:Psychometry Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Doctors Category:Stone Walls Category:Super Science Friends Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8